Vodka and Boots
by Almar-chan
Summary: Vex had something to say and he knew the best way to do it was with a bottle of vodka. But when he got to the clubhouse just to find Kenzi with somebody else in there something inside of him was asking permission to destroy everything, preferably that guy. Actually, that wasn't a very good way to start a conversation that was supposed to be some kind of apology. (Post 4x13)


**Hi! **

**I'll introduce myself, I'm Almar-chan and recently, my friend Lady-Kenna-de-Poitiers and I have started via tumblr what we call "Project Venzi" Because, really, they could be a great couple but there's not many fan work about them and... did I mention how awsome Vex and Kenzi are!? **

**So, this is my first Venzi one-shot, and my first one in english. I hope the first of many more ^^**

**Enjoy it, and I'll see you again at the author's note at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, unfortunately for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>VODKA AND BOOTS<strong>

Vex had a goal. One that he was determined to accomplish that same evening. It was not an easy one, for he hadn't apologized to anybody in… well… ever. And now he was going to explain his acts to a human, a bloody little human. The same one that, not even a month ago he came to rescue from hell itself accompanying a group of people he totally despised.

During that 'hellish' adventure, Kenzi had clearly declared that she wasn't ok with him by punching him as hard as her little fist let her. The serious expression her face showed after that told Vex they still needed to have a little chat. If anybody could consider a little chat about the fact that he made her believe that he was going to help her obtain her revenge against the guy that had killed her fiancé only to change his mind seconds before achieving said revenge and also setting said murderer free. Massimo died after all so, it wasn't that important, was it?

Anyway, what really unnerved Vex was himself. He was in England when he received the news that his little human was dead which turned in an immediate feeling of guilt and also rage towards everything that was in the room and got completely destroyed. And really, him, feeling guilty about something? Vex just couldn't help to think that maybe, had he acted in a different way during the Kenzi/Massimo fiasco, things may had not ended in Kenzi's death. That same day, without giving a second thought he took the first fly back home… or the place he is living at the moment. Turns out, Kenzi's death was apparently part of a prophecy and the rest of their happy group were already planning a fabulous way to bring her back. The rest was history and actually a success.

It's been six months since that event and one since Kenzi was finally brought back. And he could count with the fingers of his 'Ginger' how many times they have seen each other since then. And not even once they were alone. If he were going to apologize he wouldn't need anybody else to be present except Kenzi. Even in that way Vex wasn't still very sure he might be able to make it.

Finally, today was the day. When Bo appeared at the Dal to meet Lauren, Vex knew that the opportunity had finally come his way. He sneaked out without been noticed and stopped to a nearby liquor shop to buy Kenzi's favorite vodka. Or maybe it was his favorite? Anyway, it was good and expensive. He knew after a couple of shots they both would be more willing to talk, and God he would absolutely need it.

Actually, Vex didn't really know what to say. He was an expert in always saying the wrong things, maybe he should have practiced some kind of speech but in that precise moment, in front of the door of the clubhouse, it was little too late for that. Definitely he should have prepared something, now it didn't seem right and…

Vex breathed. In and out, twice, and decided to stop behaving like a stupid and indecisive human teenager and more like the powerful and confident and terribly attractive, and basically the best, fae he was.

He knocked the door and tried to adopt a nonchalant posture expecting to be received by his favorite little human. What he didn't expect was that the person who opened the door was a man, maybe in his late twenties and with that typical I-charm-every-girl handsome face. He hated him immediately.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Vex glaring at the unknown pretty boy.

Without waiting for an answer, the Mesmer was already passing him and getting into the house.

"Nate? Is something wrong?" he heard Kenzi asking from the kitchen.

In that instant, their eyes met. Kenzi couldn't hide her surprise while Vex's head was more concentrated on remembering a conversation not so long ago about someone called Nate, even though he was pretending not to pay any attention. So the music boy came back to retrieve his old love. Well, that wasn't going to happen if he could do something about that.

Just when his mind returned to the present, he noticed a hand pressing his shoulder and turning him around just to stand face to face with that human.

"Hey, babe, do you know this guy?" asked Nate with caution.

Babe? He called her babe! For a minute, Vex wished he were some kind of laser-shooter-through-the-eyes fae. That way his look could have definitely killed that useless human. What the hell was he trying to do, win her back? As if he had a chance after she told him she didn't love him, even though it was all a lie to protect him. Well, how was he thinking to achieve it, using his puppy eyes? Not on his watch at least.

Nate looked at Vex seriously but in the same moment he opened his mouth to speak again, Vex's fist collided with his jaw.

"VEX!" exclaimed Kenzi.

Before the mesmer could react, he felt a punch landing directly on his left cheek. He threw the bottle of vodka to the sofa. The pain only fueled his wrath and a smile crossed his features before he leaped on the annoying human.

They both rolled on the floor delivering punches to each other while Kenzi, who was unable to stop them, could only watch in disbelief.

"Stop you two, idiots!" she exclaimed.

As expected, none of them paid any attention to her.

"He started it!" Nate finally managed to say.

"Oh, bad move, talking to the lady and distracting yourself!" said Vex a second before he threw the pretty boy over one innocent coffee table in a corner that immediately got destroyed under the human's weight.

"Stop it now, Vex! What's wrong with you today?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" he exclaimed.

"You know, you should follow your own advice"

This time, it was the mesmer's time to be surprised when the human rushed at him making them both fall over the back of the sofa and over another unsuspecting coffee table which was also destroyed.

"Stop you two. Now. I said STOP!"

In that same instant, a fast ball of fire emerged from Kenzi's hand and set fire to the destroyed table at the corner. That finally made them stop fighting.

Kenzi couldn't stop looking at her hand slightly panicked and confused while the other two witnesses weren't really sure of what had really happened.

For a few seconds the whole house stayed silent. Only the slight creek of the flaming wood could be heard.

"Oh, shit" said Kenzi, finally reacting and picking an extinguisher and using it on the fire.

"Kenzi… Did… how… How did you do it?" asked Nate astonished.

Kenzi panicked. She didn't even know how to explain it to herself and Nate had just seen firsthand part of the things that can happen in the world she lives in, the one she tried to protect him from.

Since nobody seemed to be reacting, Vex decided to take the matter on his own hands. Without any doubt, he took the bottle of vodka that had magically survived in the sofa and hit an unsuspicious Nate in the head making the stupid human fall unconscious on the floor.

"Vex, Why did you do that?!" exclaimed Kenzi finally reacting and hurrying to check on Nate's vitals. "He's still alive" she breathed.

"Of course, I didn't hit him that hard, and guess who survived too? The bottle!" he said, proud of his alcoholic acquisition.

"This isn't funny, you could have killed him" she shouted. "Help me to take him on the sofa".

Vex sighed, but he decided to do what she said. Picking him by his shoulders they managed to move him in no time.

"You should be thankful, actually" he finally said "I have just rescued you from a very complex situation"

"Oh, really? Thank you" Kenzi answered with a notorious hint of sarcasm.

"You're welcome" he said. "Anyway, what the hell was that? You shooting fire balls? Could you explain it?"

"So, I'm the one that has to do the explanations?!" Kenzi retorted, clearly not talking about the same topic.

That made the mesmer remember why he was there in the first place.

"Yeah, about that…" Vex started and every ounce of confidence vanished.

"About that…?" She urged him.

Instead of looking at her eyes, Vex opted for a better option. He opened the bottle and started drinking directly from it. He felt quite more relaxed…

"Well…" he realized he couldn't really find the words he wanted to say.

…so he drank again.

Kenzi sighed. This conversation wasn't going very good.

"Could you at least explain why did you attack him in the first place?" she asked a little more calmed signaling at the sofa.

And that had an awkward answer. How to explain that he simply didn't like what he saw and specially what he heard?

"I have a reason… a very good reason… and that reason… is a very valid one" he finally said.

'That was lame' he thought. Just when the conversation couldn't be any worse he just had to say something like that. Well at least that was better than telling the truth. He accepted the fact that kenzi loved Hale a lot and he had resigned to that. But he just couldn't accept this new guy coming back to her life and maybe making her feel things again and… seriously, it made no sense at all. What the hell did all of that mean?

"Well, you have just been nominated Mister Eloquence, congrats" he heard Kenzi say. He drank again. He needed it!

Vex couldn't help a little laugh escape his lips. That was his little human, Kenzi.

"Want some?" he finally offered her the vodka bottle.

"Yes, please! I thought you were never going to ask!" she said taking the bottle and bringing it to her soft lips.

"As if you've ever asked for permission, love"

For a minute, the tension between them seemed to have decreased, though both knew they still had very important things to say. They simply shared a few more sips of vodka in silence.

"So, really, what is he doing here?" finally asked Vex trying to keep his voice the least threatening he could.

Kenzi breathed a sighed slowly.

"He just came to see me. We didn't end up on very good terms, I took care of it" she started "so I was really surprised to see him at my door after so long" she took another sip. "Actually it felt great to talk to him and… I don't know, feel human? I'm so tired of all of this… Just… I've been thinking lately it was a good idea to forget about faes and hell and magic and all of that. I just need to be me, Kenzi, the human, living in the human world.

"You wanted to forget about everything?" Vex asked. "But, what about Bo, or Dyson, or…" he tried to say 'me' but simply couldn't.

"I know. Actually, things have been quite uneventful this month. It's been six months since… well… everything happened and after five months in hell, believe me, I've had enough time to get over it and keep on living… even though I was technically dead…" Kenzi started rambling. "Don't you see how twisted everything is?!"

"I'm already used to that" Vex simply said.

Kenzi looked and him and saw he wasn't joking about it.

"I know…"

Everything was in silence for a minute but both kept on drinking in turns.

Vex knew it was now or never.

"Hey, love, you know… about what happened…" he started.

Kenzi looked at him, he seemed really serious about it and she knew Vex was not the kind to have that attitude unless he was really feeling it, and even when he did, he did always manage to hide it.

"I would have killed anyone just because you asked for it… but not Massimo. I simply couldn't" Vex finally said.

"But why?" Kenzi couldn't help but ask.

"Because he was my family, Kenz, even if he was a real creep, crazy and obsessed with her mother" he answered. "In the end, he chose Evony once again, the same who despised him his whole life, instead of me, who took care of him since he was an annoying child".

"Vex…" Kenzi managed to say.

"But don't worry, love, I'm used to be always the second choice, the dismissed one".

Vex went silent and took a big gulp of vodka. Suddenly he showed a disgusted face.

"God, can I be any more pathetic? Why don't we talk about happy things and finish the bottle while playing Robot Hookers?

This time Kenzi smiled.

"Well it only took you half a bottle of vodka to apologize".

"Who said I was apologizing?" retorted Vex. "I was merely explaining my motives to do what I did".

"Coming from you that counts as an apology. So boots then" she suddenly said.

"What? Boots?"

"Yes!" Kenzi exclaimed showing him a big smile. "I had a bet with myself. If you didn't apologize… or explained to me your motives" she added when she felt Vex opening his mouth to retort "I would buy myself a leather jacket with the inscription at its back 'The Mesmer is an ass', but if you did… that was a new pair of wonderful boots".

"So boots, then?" asked Vex, seriously.

He meant something else by that, and kenzi knew it.

"Yeah, boots" she answered with a sweet smile.

After a few seconds of silence, Vex decided to talk.

"You know, you need your boots, and I need a new belt which I've already seen, but actually wouldn't mind a second opinion about it. Shall we go shopping now?" he offered with a twisted smile.

"Yes!" Kenzi exclaimed "Though… actually… I have already bought the boots, they arrived this morning" she said with a little laugh.

Vex abstained himself from smiling once again. That was his girl. And yes, that's exactly what he had just thought, even if he couldn't believe it himself.

Kenzi decided to go upstairs to put on her fabulous new boots and left Vex waiting in the kitchen. Not even a second later she stuck out her head again.

"Vex, dear, would you be so kind… ?" she started saying pointing at Nate.

"Of kicking him out of here? Absolutely!"

"No, taking him home" she said.

"Love, I'm a Mesmer, not a seer. How do you expect me to know where does he live?" Vex answered, not very pleased with the task.

This time, Kenzi moved into the room and searched for a pen. When she found it, she took the mesmer's arm and started writing the direction on it. Meanwhile, Vex tried to avoid that thrilling sensation on his skin, in the places Kenzi was touching him.

"Here you are" she said pleased with the result. "And don't try to erase it and blame on that throwing him at an alley. I want him safe and sound at his place".

"How would you know it would have been me who erased the direction?" he asked quite curiously.

"Well, the art of cheating an exam does also include the art of getting rid of the evidences, and I was very good at it. So, don't try anything funny or I'll have to kick your ass with my wonderful new boots".

"All right…" Vex finally accepted.

The Mesmer extended his arm towards the sofa. Not even a second later Nate's unconscious body stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey, don't be rude, say 'bye' to Kenzi" he joked, making the body turn to her and wave his hand.

"Vex! It's not funny!" she exclaimed trying to hide her smile "If I know he gets home safely at least I'll have one less thing to worry about".

"You worry too much, love. So what if you suddenly shoot fireballs? It's not a big thing " Vex asked nonchalantly. Nate's head nodded.

Kenzi's expression became worried again.

"Please, let's not talk about it. Not today. I promise I'll ask Trick or something tomorrow, but today I want to enjoy the last day of peace".

"And you want to spend that last day shopping with me?" Vex said quite incredulous.

"Well, do you know any better way?" she asked, smiling.

This time, it was Vex's time to give a little smile.

"Actually no, I don't" he said quite thoughtful.

Kenzi's smile vanished a little after hearing those words, and above all, the way he said them. That made something inside her twist and flutter, she just didn't know what. Their eyes met and everything was silent for a second.

"Well, we're leaving now" Vex finally said "I want to get rid of him as soon as possible".

"Don't be mean" she said "I'll be waiting! Actually, I need a jacket to go with the boots, I might even let you buy it for me; it doesn't even need to have any inscription on it".

"I'll think about it, love"

After that was said, Vex finally abandoned the clubhouse, followed by a still 'mesmered' Nate. He knew, the sooner he finished with the human the sooner he will be back planning some shopping and robot hookers game. And he couldn't wait for it.

Kenzi couldn't help a little smile crossing her face after the door was closed and she was finally alone. Leave it to Vex to always do the most unexpected things. And to always cheer her up. And to apologize without really doing it. And, simply, Vex being Vex.

Anyway, she only had a few minutes to change and put on her new pair of amazing boots. After that she could just forget about everything else until the next day, when she will have to think about faes and magic, and her own situation. But, as she likes to think, the only thing that matters is today, and today her only concern was to convince Vex to buy her a jacket to match her boots.

Actually, Vex wasn't really even planning on denying that to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you enjoy it? :)<strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me what did you think. Also, english is not my first language so feel free to tell me if I had any mistake, constructive criticism will be really apreciated but please, no flames.**

**See you all soon again!**

**Almar-chan**


End file.
